


The Devil's Consort

by toshiya97



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adventure, Crossdressing, Gothic, M/M, Magic, Monarchy, Sadness, Vampires, a little bit of violence but nothing you can't handle, alois is a confusing prissy prince, ciel just wants to go home, claude falls in love with ciel, if things come down to it i will use OC's don't get triggered, soon magic-, there is yet a sliver of humanity in alois still, uh non con maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiya97/pseuds/toshiya97
Summary: In a world dominated by vampires, a prophecy was told that five lowly mortals were to be chosen as consorts in line for Prince Alois Trancy's marriage. Ciel Phantomhive is one of them. He was a male.





	1. Vrivriarozatiea, the Capital

**Author's Note:**

> this is important; this fic was initially written for another pairing and fandom that has since been deleted. however what was in my mind was namely alois and ciel so i changed it to fit kuroshitsuji instead. and i think it's better this way. yeah, all the shops and places everything is non canon places (off the top of my brain).  
> it is indeed a chaptered story. still unsure on how to divide the story up. and of the title, it might be temporary and literally just thought of it because of the song 'pop'.
> 
> ♪ i said i wasn't gonna lose my head ~♫
> 
> anyways, enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> edit 3/3/18: title changed

The chilling wind of morning that rushed over the snow capped mountains made his bones shiver, his chapped and blue lips parting. He gawked at the palace that was slowly but surely coming into view with every step the horse took. The black veiled carriage hid much, still, he was amazed at the beauty of it. It was situated in the middle of nowhere, of massive size and the castle pitch black in color. The trip had taken four nights and one day. Ciel traveled with four slaves pressed up to his sides. They didn't seem to be the only ones that were being transported, there were guards outside in shining armor that were standing vigil as he observed more servants wobbling into the castle. 

☫

Loud bangs, unrecognizable voices were behind the door, they threatened to take it down if his mother did not comply with their requests. He had been to hide under the table, she didn't want to part with him no matter that the royal council had adamantly ordered for his transportation to the capital. "Horrible, horrible news..." she had muttered the day the first letter came. There was a second letter, then a third. That third was the last warning.

The village they resided in was small; with only about five hundred where everyone knew everyone else's business... This meant that even before the grunts came, the perplexed villagers stood outside, crossing their arms and bustling to get better views of what was going on.

"Under the law's decree, you must open this door! Or we will come in ourselves!"

"No! You will not take my child away, you rotten vampiric cold-blooded species!"

They broke in, his mother screaming as they closed their clamps around her thin neck that bulged with veins as they squeezed harder. Ciel's eyes were watering with rage, he threw the table and hugged his mother from behind.

"Let my mother go! You're going to kill her!" he begged, blood splattering all over the walls. He blinked in confusion when they seeped into the whites of his eyes, her decapicated head's hair brushing over his face before falling to the ground in a sickening smash.

☫

Suddenly, the carriage declined down a steep, the horses tumbling down with the passengers inside having to hold on for dear life before it arrived on stable grounds.

"Out." the driver ordered impatiently, still holding onto the reins.

The guards took notice of us, swinging open the door with so much force that it slammed into Ciel's head. He wordlessly obeyed, jumping off. The others fell in place too, everyone's wrists that were now being surrounded by the heavy hunks of metal attached by chains to the other wrist. For some reason, they did not put shackles on his. This was so that they would have a disadvantage if they ever tried to escape, not that they had a chance with those creatures. They were stronger than us by far, a superior species that possessed heightened physical and psychic senses. He didn't doubt for a second that their unnaturally sharp reflexes and sensitivity would catch anyone who dared to disobey the system. 

They passed through the gates and endless halls, one guard was accompanying us to what looked like the dining room. His goosebumps raised when the guard took his arm and lead him, pushing him into a a red plush chair at the long and thin table. His eyes spotted the women who wore fine, frilled and dark dresses. Their large jewelry pieces of cut gems shone brilliantly under the far too bright golden chandeliers, and they were so still that they didn't appear to be breathing next to the equally as dressed men. 

As intimidated as the other children he was, he couldn't avoid the deeply set, crimson eyes that fixated themselves on him. It was worrying, did he... was he really looking at him? He felt two emotions at this; first there was the disgust at the fact that yes, he was one of those eerily composed devils that Ciel had been taught were enemies. The second; he was enamored by him. Captured like a butterfly in a spider web. 

"Yes..." a man turned to the others, and they nodded with strange smiles in agreement. The man looked back at Ciel and resumed speaking, "You all will be trained under this very castle, to work with pride and to be grateful that we have spared you from the world outside." It was not something that he didn't think about before-hand, he wasn't so trusting to even put one thought into his mind that they could be here to live like the luxurious nobles. They simply were not on the same levels; untouchables.

"I will see to it that you will enjoy your new roles in society," a lady with brown curls spoke, her lips reaching from ear to ear. She got up from her seat, striding and appearing behind a slave like she had somehow transported there in a split second. He gulped, widening his eyes in both fright and confusion.

"I'll take these four." she pointed a menacing finger that had a huge red ring and a emblem of a blooming rose on it, skipping Ciel.

"W-wait, what about..." Ciel started, cringing at his foolishness when animalistic glares barely shrouded by a thin layer of humane were directed towards him.

The young boy who had had his meekly expression settling on his doll-like porcelain face, the one that made his heart race in fascination, stood up. He walked over with a excruciatingly slow pace, and the next thing he knew was that he was thrown onto the ground by just a light touch of his palm. Afraid, Ciel's teeth chattered. The whole room's atmosphere had become even more tense, an invisible mist and panicking, he gasped in short cut off breaths. He was sorry; replaced with the small ounce of courage was complete obedience.

The foot of his long, laced up boot stomped on his chest twice, and he coughed.

"M-master, please-" he stuttered, "I'm so sorry, I spoke without being spoken to..."

A delighted laugh rang in his ears, and then he whispered in his ear, "I'm going to make your life miserable." The noblewomen brought their feathered fans to their face, chuckling darkly in amusement, rhythmically tapping the table one finger after the other.

"Oh, our prince is just too adorable!" 

"What a lovely boy..."

Pulling him up by his hair, he dragged him off from the dinner room, and up the black spiral staircases. His face burning from the friction, tears sprung to his eyes in embarrassment and pain. When they came to the entryway of a engraved rosewood door, he didn't even bother knocking before turning the knob and interrupting a girl who was in the middle of getting out of her night gown to get her dress fitted by a servant. The girl was naked, blushing a deep shade of red, hastily making sure that she pulled up the garments so that the expensive, indigo dyed royal silk wouldn't touch the ground and yelling at the servant to follow her.

The large room was filled with elegant screens and the silhouettes of women changing behind them, rich and bright pigments of makeup smeared on the floor. It smelled of sweet tasting and intoxicating perfume. The prince was greeted at once, four heads with identically styled plum wound dark hair except for the fourth, lining up on the floor in front of the highness. He was let go of and kicked in the arse, weakly getting on his knees. He knew now; his naivety was a thing to behold and take caution over. 

The woman of long silver hair who seemed to be the oldest avoided his eyes, informing him, "Prince Alois, we have received news from Lord Baldroy that there was to be a new consort." His eyes were murky, it was hard to tell what they told. "That's right," he confirmed with a smooth voice. "As you know, get with him as you have done with them and make him presentable enough that someone wouldn't look at him in disdain. Humans, I despise them, and yet here is this dirty mutt who will become in line with the other consorts!" he groaned, his hand shakily passing over his face.

"What is it's name?"

She had referred to Ciel as an object instead of a human, and he had never could fathom how and why a person would say such a ignominious thing. He trembled, managed to get it out.

"C-Ciel Phantomhive..."


	2. Courtier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *when trying to describe the characters by their hair without stating their name gets redundant but necessary*

"How beautiful of a child, however... Is it not a boy?" she looked at the others, and they talked amongst themselves for a few moments longer until Prince Alois interrupted. "Stop." They all shut their mouths on cue as if stitched with thread but it was clear that they were still curious and terrified, there has never been a male that would be selected for the marriage of a prince before. Ciel had not the slightest idea of what they meant for him, he had not heard of the word before in his life; it wasn't relevant to what he was used to being addressed as. Was it good, was it bad? 

The prince closed the door behind him, leaving him in the more trusted hands of the female attendant.

"Undress now, we'll prepare a warm bath for you and a new change of clothes." a kind voice said, ushering him to a screen for his privacy, and he held back a complaint when he dropped his shirt and pants to the ground. 

He bent, fingering the cold metallic chain of the amulet that shone an exquisitely rare emerald green that he had put into the pocket of his pants before the journey to Vrivriarozatiea. Given to him on his birth by his late father and late mother, he couldn't shake off that it always felt alive and brimming with some sort strange power. He hung it around his neck once more. His late mother, Rachel... he mouthed, it was almost unreal. It was almost like yesterday that she had been full of life. A spinning sensation of vertigo overcame him.

"Sir, are you done?"

"Mmm." he simply replied, a quickness and urgency to be far away was given in his motions as he glared at the maid. That was what shouldn't have been on a child, a look of burden and vague foreboding that surpassed his age, he seemed centuries older than before. And, she couldn't help but think that the two young lads were the same in this retrospect. Her hand disappeared under her dirtied smock's pocket, a black key to use for the bathroom. "I have put a towel by the rack over there, I can trust you to bathe yourself, yes?" Ciel nodded, closing the door after him, barefoot as he stepped his toe into the steaming waters. 

He flinched, it was far too warm for comfort, but he was reminded that he has always taken ice cold showers his whole life. Buckets of water drawn from a run-down well that had moss growing down it and a bar of soap was all that he was allowed, was all that anyone living in that wayward village was allowed. So he climbed into the immaculately clean four foot clawed tub, the hot air that rose made his cheeks become dusted with red. The mother he had in his memories made recurring runs in his head. 

"Do you remember how she cut an apple? The whole skin of the apple was peeled, so that it became like a yellow snake in your hand... Or how she would hold your hands when it got col-" he had been talking to himself, as a form of therapy but he could hear the light, graceful footsteps that were out there. 

It was a echo of uncanny silence that stopped right at the door in front of him, and Ciel looked up to the high ceilings of the bathroom for a means of escape. He had not even had time to wash up properly, not to mention his hair was still dry and ratty. It was maddening, he knew that it was his presence. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he politely inquired, the hard lump in his throat not going away.

A click of the given key and he came in fully clothed, wincing at the light that came from the sunrise at the wide open window of stained glass. He, was bare of anything that could shield his nudity. Please leave, he wanted to shout at him until he did. 

"How could someone take their goddamned sweet time and expect another to eagerly sit patiently?" Ciel wasn't sure if what he wanted was a answer or not, slipping further in when the prince stepped, towering over him. 

"I'll have you know that you are to be punctuate on the clock, tick, tock, tick, tock. You are supposed to be ready, but I come here and what do I see!" he raised his pitch gradually. 

"You seem to be having a good bath!" Alois dunked his head under the water forcibly, and it got into his nostrils and his mouth. 

"Honestly, a dirty mutt deserves to be washed, huh?" He shook his head no! For an instant, Alois glimpsed a distressing look of pure pain and loss on his beautifully breathtaking face, he looked so much like a war-torn abandoned child that he just had to stop this cruel game. It was his own to behave without being restrained according to his desires, without pride or a shred of pity... But not like this. There was something wrong about him. 

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized in a hushed voice, reverting back to his usual impassiveness when he left. 

Ciel was bewildered; the young prince did not hand the impression that he was capable of realizing what was right and wrong in their previous scarring encounter. The water dripped out of his nose and he made a hurry to the towel to dry himself off, trying on the regal robes of fine work that were a bit too loose fitting for his emancipated body. 

☫

The maid led him into the main entry hall on the first floor, running back after she had done her duty. What he had been waiting for was the royal courtiers, but to his shock, he was also met with three pairs of anxious eyes that mirrored back at him. All girls, he thought, when a pale white haired boy pushed his shoulder and stood to the right of the farthest girl with blonde ringlets and bangs that swept her forehead. He was not the only male after all. The courtiers welcomed the other who had just arrived, "Our last consort, let's not bother about the formalities too much, shall we?"

"All of you have been gathered here, in the very heart of the empire as the lucky 1% of the whole population to have the privilege of making your new life in Vrivriarozatiea on a hard journey from diverse backgrounds." she explained.

The male courtier followed up, "There is no choice. Isn't that wonderful? You all will be trained in different spectrums of the art of becoming a valid consort to Prince Alois once he turns the age of sixteen. Why me, you may ask? A great prophecy has been told, it's never wise to go against it once the clockwork has started."

"There is magic in every one of you mere mortals, and three of you will attend Preosliliya Academy for the Gifted as a vital fragment of your training."

"I-Isn't that... academy exclusive to vampires?" a girl with dark hair falling over her eyes piped up, stuttering.

"Yes. It would be an honor that the consorts become the first humans who will be transferred into it." she ended, sending us off into our own living quarters.

☫

Ciel had a death clutch on his pillow, he had been pondering about his new fate for hours now and still, couldn't bring himself to accept it without qualms. He didn't want any part in this now that he knew exactly what he was in for. A participant in this competition for the hand of a- yes... a prince who was a vampire. His mind was raving with hate and anger; stuck in a no-man's land, his mother's head... Did they think this was entertaining? There had to be a plan to escape somehow, he didn't want to give up just yet. Of course, he did not. He never did, did he? Propping himself up, he pursed his lips and blew out the candle that dimly lit his room. A silent prayer was given that somber night, the luminescence of the crescent moon waning.


End file.
